ROAD TRIP
by Aesthoxis
Summary: Perjalanan Zitao menuju Wisconsin nampak nya harus tertunda akibat beberapa hal buruk yang menimpa wanita itu. Tapi tenang saja! Ia mendapat banyak bantuan. BadSummary!GS!for Zitao. OneShoot!Western!KRISTAO/TAORIS!AU!


**ROAD TRIP**

A Kristao Fanfiction by Aesthoxis (Usami Machiko)

Genderswitch / Mature Content / Romance / NSFW

This story is mine and if you ever read a story that has the same storyline , it's fully inadvertent.

The last,

Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

Musim panas di bagian utara memang tidak sepanas daerah-daerah lain nya. Akan tetapi udara nya cukup membuat Zitao, wanita berparas oriental itu ,kegerahan dan membuka bahkan tiga kancing teratas kemeja putih nya sekaligus. Keringat mengucur menghiasi pelipis hingga leher nya. Walaupun berkali-kali ia seka, namun keringat itu tidak kunjung berhenti keluar dari pori-pori nya.

Wanita itu menurunkan kaca mobil nya lebih lebar lagi agar mendapat angin dari luar. Helaian rambut nya semakin tak terkendali diterpa angin. Namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang terpenting hanyalah mengurangi suhu udara di dalam mobil yang ia kendarai seorang diri itu. Mobil sedan tua teman nya yang setelah sekian lama terlantar dan ia pakai kembali.

Zitao ini sedang berada di sebuah jalanan lurus yang sangat panjang. Tepat nya di _Highway_ 46, North Dakota1 Salah satu jalan terpanjang di dunia.

Bukan tanpa alasan , Zitao mengendarai sedan ini untuk pergi ke Wisconsin1. Hal yang nekat ini dilakukan oleh Zitao. Siapa yang tidak menyebutnya nekat, ketika seorang wanita mengendarai mobil sendirian dari California1 menuju Wisconsin? Bahkan Zitao sendiri menganggap diri nya gila.

Jalanan di depan nya kosong melompong. Tak ada siapapun selain ia dan mobil nya. Jingga sudah menyapa sang horison. Menandakan bahwa malam sebentar lagi menjemput. Wanita bersurai legam itu mulai khawatir.

Dari GPS tua nya ia bisa lihat bahwa posisi nya sekarang ini masih jauh dengan perbatasan Minnesota1. Ia bisa saja berbelok di beberapa perempatan yang akan ia temui untuk sekedar mencari tempat beristirahat. Namun perempatan pun masih sangat jauh. Dan tidak ada informasi apapun mengenai gedung dan motel, mengingat _GPS_ yang ia pakai bukan _GPS_ canggih seperti yang ada di ponsel lama nya. Membuat nya semakin ragu untuk berbelok. Ia tidak tahu bila daerah sekitar sini aman atau tidak. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temui jika berbelok dan ia pikir jika ia tidak menemukan apapun, itu hanya akan mempercepat proses habis nya cadangan bensin yang sekarang sudah semakin menipis

Menit demi menit berlalu. Zitao semakin frustasi karena jalanan di depan nya sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda tanda kehidupan. Ia takut setengah mati jika malam tiba dan mobil nya mogok karena kekurangan bensin. Zitao memang perempuan pemberani. Namun hal itu berlaku hanya di siang hari. Tidak untuk malam hari. Ia mempercayai hal mistis memang benar-benar terjadi di malam hari. Dan ia tidak mau berada di tempat antah berantah seperti ini terdampar di tengah jalan dengan selimut malam yang mencekam.

Zitao menaikan kecepatan mobil nya perlahan-lahan. Berharap ia dapat sampai di Minnesota tepat waktu sebelum langit menjadi kelam. Walaupun nampak nya itu hanya hayalan karena jingga mulai sirna diganti oleh biru kehitaman di ujung horison.

Nampak nya Zitao sudah pasrah. Mungkin kali ini ia akan rela bermalam di tengah jalan dengan mobil yang mogok, menunggu seseorang lewat untuk sekedar meminta tumpangan ke pos peristirahatan terdekat.

Namun sepertinya nasib baik mulai menghampiri Zitao. Lampu mobil nya yang mulai dinyalakan menyorot seorang pria yang berjalan tak jauh di depan mobil miliknya. Ia menarik pedal dan mempercepat laju mobil nya untuk menyeimbangi posisi pria itu. Dibunyikan nya klakson dengan santai.

"Permisi? Apa kau tahu dimana pom bensin terdekat?" Tanya Zitao pada pria itu ketika mobil nya berhasil melaju sejajar dengan pria itu.

Pria dengan postur tinggi dan gagah serta surai keemasan yang berkilau cerah. Ketika menoleh, Zitao dapat melihat garis wajah oriental yang sama seperti wajah nya.

"Maaf?" Pria itu mengeluarkan ekspresi kebingungan. Ia tidak begitu mendegar apa yang Zitao tanyakan.

Akhirnya Zitao memutuskan untuk memberhentikan mobil nya. Begitu pula pria oriental itu ikut menghentikan langkah nya.

"Apakah di sekitar sini ada pom bensin maupun motel?" Ulang wanita itu sekali lagi. Pria itu nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Maaf, tapi setahu ku tidak ada, kau harus berjalan ke utara untuk menemukan nya. Mungkin kau bisa berbelok ke kiri pada perempatan yang akan kau temui nanti." Ujar pria itu.

"Kira-kira seberapa jauh ?"

"Menuju ke perempatan menempuh waktu satu jam. Kalau pom bensin, maaf , aku kurang tahu." Jawab pria itu dengan sopan. Sikap yang tidak diduga oleh ZItao mengingat pria itu memiliki wajah yang dingin dan kaku.

"Kau kehabisan bensin?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri" Jawab Zitao. Pria itu mengintip sekilas ke indikator bensin milik Zitao dan mendapati hanya 1 strip yang tersisa.

"Wow, itu sangat buruk. Malam sebentar lagi tiba. Memang nya kau mau kemana?" ujar pria itu setelah mengetahui cadangan bensin milik Zitao yang terancam habis.

"Aku berencana ke Wisconsin dan beristirahat di perbatasan North Dakota dan Minnesota . Namun sepertinya tidak memungkinkan "

Kedua nya nampak terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan jalan terbaik yang harus Zitao tempuh. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Hingga akhir nya pria itu angkat bicara. "Aku memiliki cadangan bensin yang cukup di bengkel ku. Tak jauh dari sini. Kau mau?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau punya bengkel dan cadangan bensin?"

"ini aku bilang?" balas pria itu. Zitao membuang nafas nya sedikit jengkel. Namun ia tahan amarah nya mengingat pria ini akan menolong nya.

"Baiklah aku mau, naiklah dan tunjukan dimana bengkel mu."

Langsung saja pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil di bangku penumpang sebelah Zitao. Tanpa basa basi Zitao melajukan mobil nya. Pemuda itu nampak nya tidak berbohong mengenai bengkel nya yang tidak jauh itu. Terbukti, hanya beberapa menit berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan sekali, mereka sudah sampai di bengkel yang tergolong besar itu. Posisi nya tidak jauh dari jalan utama. Sehingga Zitao yakin orang-orang yang lewat akan mudah menemukan keberadaan bengkel itu.

Bengkel yang cukup besar itu bercat ungu metalik dan silver, dengan lampu neon ungu besar diatas nya bertulisan "WU's". Pria itu langsung saja turun dan membuka _rolling door_ _2_ besar yang ada disana dengan sebuah _remote_ yang ia ambil dari saku nya. Ia mempersilahkan Zitao untuk masuk dan memarkirkan nya di area kosong yang sangat luas itu lalu kembali menutup _rolling door_ itu.

Zitao terkagum. Bengkel milik pria ini sangat luas menyerupai hanggar pesawat berukuran kecil dengan langit langit yang tinggi. Peralatan dan segala benda benda yang ada disana tersusun rapih merapat dengan tembok. Zitao yakin, bengkel ini bukan bengkel biasa. Semua nya didominasi dengan warna silver dan ungu metalik.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil nya Zitao pun turun menghampiri pria yang sedang sibuk menyalakan lampu itu. Perlahan tangan nya menepuk pundak pria yang sedang membelakangi nya itu lalu berkata "Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Zitao." Diulurkan tangan nya ke arah pria itu.

Sedetik kemudian pria itu berbalik ke arah Zitao dan tergenun. Ia baru menyadari bahwa wanita di depan nya ini hanya mengenakan _hot pants_ yang bahkan tidak menutupi seperempat pahanya, lalu kemeja putih dengan 3 kancing atas nya dibuka, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Kemeja itu nampak nya berbahan tipis sehingga pria itu dapat melihat bra yang dikenakan nya berwarna _shocking pink._ Ditambah dengan keringat nya yang membuat baju itu semakin terawang. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kaki jenjang nya yang indah bak model.

Pria itu terkesiap ketika Zitao menjentikan jari nya di depan wajah nya. Zitao memandang nya dengan aneh, sedangkan pria itu mencoba mengalihkan fikiran nya dari pemandangan di depan nya. Jujur saja, pria itu baru sadar dengan penampilan wanita bernama Zitao ini karena saat di mobil ia tidak begitu mempedulikan nya.

"Aku Kris" Pria bernama kris itu akhirnya membuka suara lalu menjabat tangan Zitao.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan bensin nya dulu" Ujar Kris sambil berlalu dari hadapan Zitao. Wanita itu hanya menatap kepergian Kris dengan tatapan aneh. Ia pun berjalan kembali ke arah mobil nya lalu membuka tangki bensin nya. Menyiapkan nya agar Kris bisa langsung mengisi dan ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

Tak berselang lama, Kris kembali dengan dua dirigen hitam pada kedua tangan nya dan sebuah corong. Namun penampilan nya kali ini berbeda. Kris yang tadi menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak cokelat hitam dan jeans pendek kini menggunakan _sleeveless shirt_ longgar yang memperlihatkan sebagian dari tubuhnya yang bidang itu.

Dengan cekatan dan sangat telaten ia mulai mengisi tangki bensin pada mobil Zitao. Zitao memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. _'Pria ini hot juga'_ batin Zitao. Sedangkan Kris sendiri beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Zitao yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan nya dengan tangan yang bertengger di pinggang nya.

"Musim panas ini cukup menyengat ya?" Kris memulai percakapan di tengah pekerjaan yang ia lakukan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Uhm, iya. Ku kira Negara bagian utara tidak akan sepanas ini di musim panas"

" Ini juga pertama kalinya aku merasakan musim panas disini"

"Oh kau tidak tinggal disini?" Tanya Zitao terkejut setelah mendapati bahwa Kris bukan penduduk disini.

Kris pun menggeleng. " Aku tinggal di Escabana3, Ya bisa dibilang daerah pinggiran Michigan1. Aku baru sebulan tinggal disini" Zitao membuka pintu mobil nya yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu tangki bensin. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku penumpang dengan kaki nya yang berada di luar mobil agar ia bisa berbicara lebih dekat dengan Kris yang sedang mengangkat dirigen berikut nya.

"Hmm itu artinya tempat ku tidak begitu jauh dengan mu. " Ujar Zitao .

"Oh ya? Memang nya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Green Bay.3"

"Oh iya , itu tak begitu jauh"

"Apa yang membuatmu pindah ke tempat ini?"

"Ayahku memiliki banyak cabang bengkel WU's ini, dan dengan bodoh nya entah bagaimana bisa aku juga tidak mengerti ia memberi cuti kepada semua karyawan di cabang ini secara bersamaan. Dan berakhirlah aku disini menjaga nya seorang diri. Menyebalkan." Tutur pria itu panjang lebar dengan ekspresi nya yang sedikit jengkel mengingat sikap ayah nya itu. Zitao yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menolaknya? Kau kan sudah dewasa?"

"Ya aku tidak tega saja. Hanya aku anak nya yang belum berkeluarga dan tidak begitu sibuk. Padahal usiaku sudah duapuluh tujuh"

"Hahaha , ya anggap saja itu balasan untuk kebaikan orang tua mu selama ini."

"Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu." Ujar Kris seraya menegakan tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk. "Selesai!" lanjut nya disertai senyuman nya yang menawan.

"Terimakasih!" seru Zitao. Wanita itupun membalas senyuman Kris dengan sangat manis.

Zitao beranjak menuju kursi pengemudi untuk menyalakan mesin nya. Ia juga dapat melihat indikator bensin nya yang sudah penuh. Membuat diri nya tersenyum dan semangat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju Minnesota.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar?" Tanya Zitao pada Kris. Kris pun nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku memang berniat untuk menolong bukan mendapat uang" Jawab pria itu dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah nya. Membuat Zitao terpesona atas ketampanan dan juga kebaikan nya. Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang bernilai cukup tinggi dari dalam saku nya lalu memberikan nya kepada Kris.

"Ini. Tidak apa , anggap saja untuk ucapan terimakasih ku." Kris awal nya mengeluarkan gesture seakan menolak. Namun Zitao menahan tangan pria itu dan lansung menaruh uang nya di telapak tangan Kris dan melepasnya.

"Terimakasih, sebetulnya bensin tidak semahal ini"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan"

"Oh ya, kau akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi ke Minnesota?"

"Ya sepertinya, karena satu-satu nya tempat istirahat yang ku tahu hanya di sana. Aku tidak berani mengambil resiko tersasar di sini." Jawab Zitao yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. Ini sudah malam. Er….dan ku sarankan kau ganti dulu celana mu. Terlalu bahaya jika seorang perempuan berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu di malam hari" Ujar Kris sedikit canggung. Ia bahkan menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal dan menyeringai canggung.

ZItao seketika menatap ke arah kaki nya yang memang terlalu terbuka.

"a-ah, iya itu…. Terimakasih saran nya, nanti aku akan memakai rok panjang yang ku bawa" ZItao pun ikut menjadi canggung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan sampai jumpa" Kris pun melambaikan tangan nya.

Zitao masuk ke mobil nya dan bersiap siap memundurkan mobil nya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Kris yang sedang mengarahkan _remote_ ke arah _rolling door_ untuk membuka nya. Mengaggumi wajah nya yang tampan untuk terakhir kali nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Perlahan ia memundurkan mobil nya dengan lancar. Namun ketika ia hendak memutar balik, mesin mobil nya tiba-tiba saja mati. Kris pun menghampiri mobil nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menyejajarkan posisi nya dengan jendela mobil Zitao.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja mati" Zitao pun kembali turun dari mobil nya. Sedangkan Kris membuka kap mobil Zitao. Asap pun keluar ketika kap nya terbuka. Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kap mobil beberapa saat lalu kembali mendekatinya. Ia membungkuk untuk memeriksa nya untuk mencari masalah pada mobil Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao hanya mengintip pekerjaan Kris dari belakang tubuh pria itu.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mesin mu sudah terlalu tua, ini rusak" ujar Yifan setelah beberapa lama meneliti mesin mobil Zitao. Zitao hanya mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

"Rusak? Lalu ….?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa cadangan mesin . Tapi sepertinya tidak akan cocok dengan mobil mu" Mendengar jawaban dari Kris, Zitao menghela nafas lemah. Ia sudah lelah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

"Bagaimana bisa aku sampai Wisconsin. Tidak mungkin kan jalan kaki" gumam Zitao lirih. Namun Kris masih dapat mendengar nya. Kris pun nampak berfikir guna mencari jalan keluar untuk wanita di hadapan nya ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga akan pulang ke Escabana—"

"Eh kau serius? Itu searah dengan Green Bay" potong Zitao

"….minggu depan" lanjut Kris disertai helaan nafas dari Zitao.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan jika kau ingin ikut dalam perjalanan ku" lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Ya tapi artinya aku tidak bisa pulang se-segera mungkin , dan dimana pula aku tinggal?" Zitao kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan kau menginap disini. Tepat di belakang bengkel ini ada rumah kecil miliku. Itu pula jika kau mau."

Zitao tampak mempertimbangkan tawaran dari Kris. Telunjuk nya berkali kali mengetuk dagu nya. Mata nya menerawang ke atas. Ia masih ragu untuk tinggal sementara bersama pria ini. Pria asing yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam, walaupun pada kenyataan nya tidak ada lagi pilihan yang bisa ia pilih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu…?" Tanya Zitao sambil menatap tepat ke arah Kris. Kris memutar bola mata nya jengah.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa dipercaya? Aku bahkan bertemu dengan mu di tengah jalan antah berantah lalu menolong mu dan memberikan mu bensin. Kalau aku orang jahat aku bisa saja membawa mu ke tempat lain, dan menculikmu. Apalagi dengan pakaian mu seperti itu aku bisa saja memperko— AISH! Sudah kau mau atau tidak?" jawab Kris kesal karena merasa tidak dipercaya. Padahal niat nya sedaritadi tulus untuk membantu Zitao.

Zitao hanya melongo melihat tingkah Kris. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah aku terima tawaran mu"

"Yasudah, ambil barang-barang mu" perintah Kris. Zitao pun menurut saja. Ia mengeluarkan koper berisi pakaian nya dari dalam bagasi dan juga sebuah _tote bag_ yang tak begitu besar dari kursi penumpang. Tak lupa , ia juga mengunci kembali mobil nya setelah mengambil semua barang-barang nya. Kris pun mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Zitao membawa koper nya.

"Biar kubantu" ujar pria itu. Tentunya Zitao dengan senang hati memberikan nya. Kris pun meyuruh ZItao mengikuti langkah nya yang pastinya dituruti oleh Zitao. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu yang berada di ujung bengkel itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka Zitao dapat melihat langit sudah gelap. Dilirik nya jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan nya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sambil menunggu Kris mengunci pintu nya ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar nya. Di depan nya terdapat hamparan rumput mengering yang memiliki jalan setapak terbuat dari bebatuan di tengah nya. Ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi jalan tersebut.

"Ayo" Ajak Kris.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalan setapak itu. Suara katak dan jangkrik menemani kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka. Angin malam meniup helaian rambut keduanya.

"Hey" Kris mulai menghapus kecanggungan dan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua,

"hmm?" Zitao hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Jarang sekali orang pergi ke Wisconsin dengan jalur ini. Memang nya kau dari mana?" Tanya Kris kepada Zitao.

"California"

"Kau gila ya? Untuk apa ke California?"

"Pemakaman teman ku." Jawab nya singkat. Kris menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Itu sangat jauh, dan mengapa kau ambil perjalanan dengan mobil? Mengapa tidak menggunakan pesawat?"

"Di musim panas seperti ini tiket pesawat akan lebih mahal karena orang berlibur. Dompet dan segala kartuku tertinggal di Wisconsin. Terlalu panik saat mendengar teman ku kecelakaan sehingga dengan mudah nya aku melupakan dompet serta ponsel ku dan langsung mengepak baju ku serta membeli tiket penerbangan paling cepat ke Cali. Untungnya di tas ku ada cukup banyak uang" Jelas wanita itu.

"Itu tindakan yang cukup ceroboh. Namun masuk akal" Gumam Kris.

"Memang nya tidak ada kerabat yang membantu?" Kris bertanya kembali.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di Amerika dan belum berkeluarga. Sedangkan orang tua ku ada di China. Lagian aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan cukup dewasa untuk melakukan perjalanan sendiri seperti ini"

"Dan kau harus tau ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan perjalanan dengan mobil. Sendirian. Dan ini sudah seminggu sejak aku berangkat dari California" lanjut Zitao. Mendengar itu Yifan membulatkan mata nya terejut.

"Kau gila ya? Kenapa lama sekali? Memang nya kau jalan kaki?" seru Kris

"Aku menghentikan perjalanan ketika malam tiba. Aku pasti tidur dan beristirahat"

"Kau sebenarnya takut kan?" Kris pun mengejek Zitao yang dihadiahi pukulan di bahunya. Keakraban mulai tumbuh di antara mereka berdua. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang dan bercanda. Tanpa disadari keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah modern yang minimalis dengan dua lantai. Satu satu nya rumah yang berada di sekitar situ. Rumah itu dikelilingi padang rumput yang luas. Dengan pekarangan rumah cukup terjaga walaupun di musim panas.

Kris membukakan pintunya untuk Zitao dan mempersilakan wanita itu untuk masuk. Setelah kedua nya masuk , Kris mengunci pintunya kembali.

"Kau tidak ada tetangga di sini?" Tanya Zitao yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Kris.

"Tidak, benar-benar sendiri. Ya maklum saja bengkel ini memang dibangun untuk menolong orang-orang yang berkelana sepertimu sehingga mau tidak mau dibangun di daerah terpencil seperti ini. Sedangkan karyawan biasa memiliki ruang khusus menginap di bengkel sana"

"Lalu bagaimana kau memenuhi kebutuhan seperti makanan dan lain nya?" Tanya wanita itu kembali

"Sepuluh kilometer dari sini, kau harus mengendarai mobil. " Zitao hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke penjuru rumah minimalis itu. Dari pintu masuk, sebelah kiri nya langsung disapa anak tangga yang berbelok ke kanan atas sedangkan di depan nya hanya tembok dengan jam besar serta beberapa bingkai foto yang tergantung rapih. Di sebelah kanan nya ia disapa oleh beberapa _bean bag_ _4_ besar yang terlihat nyaman, karpet, TV, dan rak buku menjulang. Zitao dapat memastikan itu adalah ruang bersantai merangkap ruang tamu. Zitao berjalan ke ruang tamu dan semakin dalam memasuki rumah nya. Dari ruang tamu ia dapat melihat ruang makan dengan jelas karena memang tidak ada dinding maupun benda yang memisahkan nya. Ruang makan itu merangkap dapur dan diisi oleh meja makan berukuran kecil dan dua kursi.

"Wow rumah mu benar-benar terlihat nyaman" gumam Zitao.

"Tentu, aku men- _design_ nya sendiri" balas Kris bangga

"Oh ya, aku mau minta maaf sebelum nya. Aku hanya memiliki satu kamar….. apa kau tidak keberatan? Err… Aku bisa membuat sekat pemisah di kasur nanti jika kau mau. Atau aku tidak keberatan jika nanti tidur di sofa" ujar Kris

"Oh tidak apa-apa aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah biasa tidur bergabung dengan teman-teman pria ku. Itupun kalau misalnya kau keberatan aku saja yang di sofa. Mengingat aku ini tamu" Balas Tao.

"Tidak usah aku juga tidak keberatan"

 _'Siapa yang keberatan tidur bersama wanita seperti ini?'_ gumam Kris dalam hati

Kris pun menaiki tangga yang ada disana. Tentu nya diikuti oleh Tao yang berjalan di belakang nya. Sesampai nya di atas Zitao dapat memastikan rumah Kris memang memiliki satu kamar saja. Karena diujung tangga sana tidak ada pintu maupun tembok sama sekali, melainkan ruangan luas yang diisi oleh perabotan khas kamar tidur.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat kasur King Size dengan seprai didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu. Di sisi kanan dan kiri kasur terdapat jendela yang tinggi dengan gorden berwarna hitam serta meja nakas tebuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Lantai kamar itu terbuat dari kayu cokelat tua yang mengkilap. Di sana juga terdapat lemari dinding yang terbuat dari kaca. Zitao dapat melihat pakaian di dalam nya terlipat berantakan karena pintu geser nya terbuka lebar. Buru-buru Kris menutup lemarinya itu dan tertawa canggung.

"Hehe, maaf" ujar nya.

"Tidak apa aku sudah biasa"

"Oh ya , taruh barang barang mu di lemari yang sebelah kanan, dan kalau kau mau mandi ,disini kamar mandi nya." Kris menunjuk ke arah pintu kayu hitam yang ada di ujung ruangan.

" Kau mandi dulu saja, aku yakin kau sudah merasa gerah sejak tadi."tambah nya lagi.

"Aku akan merapihkan pakaian terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan memakai kamar mandi"

.

.

.

Kris membenamkan tubuh nya di _bean bag_ kecil yang berada di kamar nya. Tubuh nya terasa rileks setelah beberapa waktu lalu berendam dengan air hangat. Mata nya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh, sebelum kelopaknya terpejam. Menikmati suasana sunyi yang ditemani gemericik air mengalir dari kamar mandi yang sedang digunakan oleh Zitao.

Kris memang tidak berniat untuk tidur di atas _bean bag_ nya. Namun kesadaran nya mulai berangsur-angsur hilang. Hampir saja ia terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi sebelum sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran nya.

"Kris.." itu suara Zitao. Tubuh Kris terlonjak kaget saat mendengar nya. Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Ia dapat melihat kepala Zitao yang menyembul dari sela-sela pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit.

"Ya ada apa?"

"Boleh tolong ambilkan baju ku? Aku sudah menyiapkan nya di atas kasur tadi…hehe maaf aku lupa membawanya" ujar wanita itu malu-malu. Kepala nya masih menyembul diantara pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara Kris bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasur nya untuk mengambilkan pakaian Zitao. Ia berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi dan memberikan nya ke Zitao. Ia memperhatikan wanita di depan nya sejenak. Rambut hitam nya yang tadi terurai sepinggang kini menjadi basah dan digulung ke atas. Kris dapat melihat bahu mulus nya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka.

Namun tatapan Kris terpaku pada kaca di dalam kamar mandi. Kaca yang juga dapat ia lihat di sela-sela pintu. Disana terpantul rupa tubuh Zitao tanpa sehelai benang. Kris dapat melihat jelas lekuk tubuh nya yang indah dan juga dada nya yang terlihat penuh dan sempurna. Oh , dan jangan lupakan bokong padat nya yang tak kalah indah dari milik kekasih-kekasih nya yang terdahulu. Pikiran liar nya berkelana semakin jauh. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika bokong dan dada itu ada di genggaman nya, bagaimana tubuh itu berada di bawah rengkuhan nya dan bagaimana jika ia menjamah tubuh itu.

Kris menggelengkan kepala nya , menepis segala pikiran kotor itu dan langsung memberikan baju itu kepada Zitao. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menatap Kris heran namun tidak lupa , ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pria yang sudah banyak menolong nya itu.

 _'mungkin dia sudah lelah'_ gumam Zitao dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Zitao berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut hitam legam nya sudah kering dan tergerai indah. Kris yang sedang merebahkan diri di kasurnya melirik sekilas kea rah Zitao sekali seakan tidak mempedulikan nya. Namun mau tak mau ia kembali menjatuhkan pandangan nya ke arah Zitao. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu keluar dengan sebuah _sleeveless t-shirt_ besar berwarna putih yang menutupi hingga setengah paha nya. Yang membuat kedua mata Kris membola adalah dua bulatan kecil yang menyembul dari dalam pakaian Zitao. Kris yakin wanita itu tidak menggunakan bra.

 _'Shit!'_ maki nya dalam hati ketika ia merasakan bagian bawah nya mulai menegang. Buru-buru ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi nya dan berlagak seperti akan bersiap tidur. Ia dapat merasakan kasur nya bergerak saat Zitao menaiki nya. Wanita itu mulai merebahkan diri nya di sebelah Kris.

"Aku boleh memakai selimut?" Tanya Zitao

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kris singkat.

"Terimakasih"

Zitao pun menyesuakan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur lalu menarik selimut nya sebatas dada . Dibalikanya tubuh indah itu membelakangi Kris.

" _Good night_ , Kris"

" _Good night_ , Zi"

Keduanya pun memejamkan mata nya untuk menjemput alam tidur. Walaupun salah satu diantara mereka merasa kesulitan.

.

.

.

.

Kris mulai menyesal untuk berbagi kasur dan selimut dengan Zitao. Sudah tiga jam ia berusaha untuk tidur namun usaha nya tidak bekerja . Bahkan keadaan semakin parah dari sebelum nya karena saat ini Zitao yang sudah terlelap tengah memeluk nya erat tanpa wanita itu sadari sendiri. Kris dapat merasakan dada sintal wanita itu menempel di dada bidang miliknya. Posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan dengan Zitao yang memeluk erat tubuh Kris. Yang memperparah adalah, Zitao tidak bisa diam dalam tidur nya, membuat dada mereka berdua kerap bergesekan.

Sesuatu di antara selangkangan Kris sudah menggembung sejak tadi. Ia sudah tegang. Niat nya ingin menuntaskan di kamar mandi , namun pelukan Zitao sulit untuk dilepaskan.

Perlahan, Kris mulai melepaskan tubuh nya dari pelukan Zitao. Ia mulai menjauhkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu lalu melepaskan salah satu tangan Zitao yang merengkuh nya.

"Nghh…" Erang Zitao dalam tidur nya. Bukanya melepas, ia malah mempererat pelukan nya pada tubuh Kris. Kris yang mendengar erangan itu semakin tidak tahan. Pria itu menghela nafas nya kasar. Ia tidak kuat dan ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ini" bisik nya pelan karena tidak ingin membangunkan Zitao. Ditatapnya kembali wajah Zitao , lalu turun ke leher jenjang nya yang terbuka hingga terhenti di dada nya yang sintal. Perlahan ia menyentuh tonjolan kecil itu dari luar. Melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari Zitao, ia mulai memilin tonjolan— _nipple—_ itu perlahan menggunakan telunjuk. Tak hanya itu, kini ia menjepit nya dengan jempolnya dan memainkan tonjolan kecil itu dengan gerakan memutar.

Tidak puas dengan itu, kini dengan gampang kedua telapak tangan nya mulai masuk kedalam baju Zitao dari bagian samping baju wanita itu yang tak berlengan. Kris dapat merasakan payudara Zitao yang sintal dan kulit nya yang sangat halus. Ia mulai meremas kedua benda di genggaman nya dengan pelan. Lama kelamaan tempo dan tenaga nya semakin bertambah, remasan nya pun semakin kasar.

"Nghh….." Zitao yang dalam keadaan terlelap mulai mengeluarkan erangan nya. Namun Kris nampak nya tidak begitu peduli. Bahkan kini, pria dengan surai emas itu mulai menciumi leher jenjang wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu dengan beringas tanpa melepaskan remasan di dadanya.

Ciuman di lehernya semakin intens. Bercak kemerahan mulai muncul di beberapa bagian. Namun wanita itu masih tak kunjung tersadar.

Kris menjauhkan wajah nya dari leher Zitao dan memandangi wanita itu. Zitao tidak terbangun, namun ekspresi resah di wajah nya terlihat. Tangan-tangan Kris masih setia bertengger di payudara sintal milik Zitao. Terus meremas nya dengan gemas. Erangan kembali keluar dari bibir kucing Zitao. Membuat Kris gemas dan mendekatkan bibir tebal nya ke bibir Zitao. Dilumat nya dengan kasar dan tak sabaran. Menimbulkan suara-suara basah yang memenuhi ruangan.

Kris sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun. Tubuh nya bergerak secara tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Zitao lalu bangkit. Kini tubuhnya berada di atas Zitao dengan kedua lengan nya sebagai penyanggah agar tidak menindih wanita di bawah nya. Ia kembali melumat bibir Zitao yang semakin merekah dengan kasar.

Karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, tubuh Zitao sedikit terlonjak, kesadaran nya perlahan terkumpul. Ia merasa bibir nya basah dan terasa aneh namun memabukan. Mata nya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan mendapati Kris yang sedang melumat bibir nya dengan ganas. Ia juga merasakan dadanya diremas oleh kedua tangan Kris. Zitao sangat terkejut. Akan tetapi ia tidak menolak sentuhan Kris karena jujur saja, sentuhan Kris sangat memabukan. Sudah lama ia tidak disentuh oleh pria senikmat ini.

"Ngh..k-kris apa yangghh….kau lakukanhh ah…" ujar wanita itu disela-sela ciuman.

"Menyentuhmu" Jawab pria itu singkat. Kris sadar bahwa Zitao sudah terjaga dan sudah siap atas penolakan yang mungkin akan dilakukan wanita di bawah nya ini. Namun yang Zitao lakukan di luar dugaan Kris. Zitao membalas ciuman itu seperti seseorang yang sudah terbiasa melakukan ciuman. Zitao membalas nya tak kalah ganas. Suara erangan dan kecipak basah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Kris melepaskan ciuman nya lalu menegakan badan nya. Ia mulai menanggalkan kaos yang dikenakan Zitao, dan mendapati bahwa sedari tadi Zitao tidak menggunakan bra maupun _underwear_ .

"Kau memang mencoba menggodaku , huh?" bisik pria itu tepat di Telinga Zitao. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menggeleng lemah. .

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhm.. Ini terlalu besar nghh" gumam Zitao dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena kini mulut nya dipenuhi oleh kejantanan milik Kris yang besar. Posisinya kini mereka derhadapan dengan Kris duduk bersimpuh diatas kasur nya sedangkan Zitao menungging sambil mengulum penis nya. Menjilati pangkal nya dengan lihai dan menghisap ujung nya dengan kencang. Tak jarang ia memainkan lidah nya di ujung penis Kris dengan gerakan melingkar.

Kedua tangan Kris bertengger di bokong Zitao yang sedang menungging. Meremasnya dengan kasar dan sesekali menamparnya gemas. Jemari Kris mulai menggoda klitoris Zitao lalu memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dalam vagina nya yang sudah basah karena beberapa kali Zitao telah mencapai orgasme. Jemari nya bergerak teratur dengan membuat gerakan memutar . Zitao mendesah keras ketika merasakan jari-jari Kris dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan nikmat nya sentuhan Kris saat ini. Kris begitu lihai menggerakan jemari nya , membuat Zitao tak henti-henti nya mendesah nikmat.

Kris yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyetubuhi Zitao langsung menarik penis nya keluar dari mulut Zitao dan membaringkan tubuh wanita itu. Kris berada diatas nya dengan kedua tangan yang membantu menopang tubuh nya agar tidak menimpa wanita di bawah nya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahan" Ujar Kris seraya menatap ke dalam manik mata Zitao. Zitao pun membalas tatapan itu. Ia tahu bahwa Kris sudah ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu. Kris memposisikan diri nya untuk segera memasuki Zitao.

Tanpa basa basi, Kris langsung memasukan kejantanan nya ke dalam tubuh Zitao. Ia pun terus mendorong nya masuk. Milik Kris memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar dan Zitao yakin itu akan terasa menyakitkan sekaligus nikmat.

"AKHH!" pekik Zitao ketika dalam satu kali hentakan , penis Kris masuk seutuhnya menumbuk sebuah titik yang memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Kris dapat merasakan otot di dalam situ mengeras menandakan bahwa wanita di bawah nya ini mencapai orgasme.

"Bahkan aku baru memasuki mu" gumam Kris disertai kekehan.

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia langsung saja menghentakan tubuh Zitao dengan tempo sedang. Getaran kenikmatan tidak bisa ditahan lagi oleh kedua nya. Suara desahan bercampur dengan suara kulit yang bertabrakan memenuhi ruangan itu. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Zitao menjerit ketika kejantanan Kris terus menerus dengan tempo yang semakin cepat menusuk pusat kenikmatan nya.

"Anghhh shh….K-Kris …deeper…."

Pria itu menuruti nya dan semakin menghentak lebih dalam dan intim. Wajah kedua nya menyiratkan kenikmatan yang menggelora. Berkali kali Kris menengadahkan kepala nya dan mendesahkan nama Zitao di tengah-tengah aktifitas nya.

Kris membungkukan tubuh nya untuk mengulum salah satu _nipple_ Zitao. Sambil menghentak-hentakan tubuh nya, ia mengulum nya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Kedua tangan nya ikut meremas payudara Zitao yang bergoyang seirama dengan sentakan tubuh Kris. Menangkup nya walaupun tidak muat seluruh nya pada genggaman nya.

Otot-otot Zitao kembali mengeras menandakan sebentar lagi orgasme akan menjemput nya kembali. Sebelah tangan Zitao meremas seprai hitam di bawah nya sedangkan yang satu lagi ia kalungkan di leher Kris. Mengetahui itu ,Kris semakin keras menghujamkan milik nya dan juga semakin keras meremas serta menghisap dada Zitao.

"K-kris aangh…..a-aku….ak—AKH!~" Tubuh nya melengkung dan Zitao pun mencapai orgasme nya. Namun Kris belum mengeluarkan tanda-tanda mencapai puncak nya. Pria itu membalikan tubuh Zitao sehingga posisi nya menungging lalu terus menghentak-hentakan tubuh nya dengan beringas. Kris merasa dirinya masih belum puas dengan tubuh indah Zitao yang memabukan ini dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan panas nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Matahari sudah naik tepat diatas. Di waktu seperti ini biasa nya kebanyakan orang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang. Ditambah ini adalah musim panas, sebagian besar orang biasanya pergi bermain air di luar rumah, atau mengurung diri di kamar karena malas bertemu hawa panas. Namun berbeda dengan kedua manusia berbeda gender ini. Mereka masih terlelap di atas kasur dengan posisi yang tidak bisa dibilang normal.

Ya, itu Kris dan Zitao. Kedua nya terlelap tanpa sehelai benang pun. Bahkan selimut mereka sudah teronggok di bawah tempat tidur bersama dengan pakaian mereka. Seprai hitam nya dipenuhi bercak bercak keputihan yang sudah mengering.

Tangan Kris memeluk pinggang Zitao yang berada tepat diatas nya. Zitao tidur dengan posisi tengkurap tepat diatas tubuh Kris dengan tangan memeluk tubuh atletis milik Kris. Bagian bawah kedua nya terlihat masih menyatu , bekas kegiatan semalam. Mereka berdua langsung tertidur lelap setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan panas nya yang entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lakukan. Mungkin mereka sudah terlampau lelah.

Zitao mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun. Ia mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan khas bangun tidur dan mengerjapkan mata nya berkali-kali menyesuaikan cahaya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh ketika merasa kasur di bawah nya terasa lebih keras. Namun ia tersadar bahwa di bawah nya bukanlah permukaan kasur melain kan tubuh Kris. Ia menyadarinya ketika wajah nya langsung disuguhi wajah terlelap Kris ketika ia baru membuka mata.

Zitao dapat merasakan kejantanan Kris yang masih berada di dalam tubuh nya. Ia juga sadar apa yang semalam telah ia lakukan bersama Kris karena jujur saja, semalam ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar dan juga menikmati permainan Kris.

Tubuh Zitao terasa lemah , dan wanita itu juga merasa malas untuk sekedar bergerak berganti posisi. Namun ia ingin membangunkan Kris saat ini juga. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada diposisi dengan tangan nya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris. Kepalanya masih bersandar di dada pria itu.

"Kriis bangun…." Ujar nya dengan suara parau. Maklum, semalam ia berteriak cukup kencang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Hnnn" Kris hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Mau tak mau Zitao kebali menepuk nya dengan lebih keras dan dilakukan berkali-kali tanpa henti.

"Kris~" ujar nya kembali tanpa mengubah posisi tubuh nya. Namun Kris masih tak bergeming. Bahkan tidak membalas panggilan Zitao. Zitao yang mulai kesal pun mencari-cari bagaimana agar Kris bangun. Wanita itu menyeringai jahil ketika menemukan sebuah ide licik. Langsung saja ia melancarkan aksi nya. Zitao menggigit dada Kris yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah nya itu.

Dugaan nya tak salah, tubuh Kris sedikit terlonjak sedangkan si empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Ck, Zi itu sakit" ujar Kris dengan suara berat nya yang masih serak.

"Kau tidak bangun sih" ujar Zitao dengan nada kesal. Posisi mereka masih sama dan tak berubah. Hanya tangan Kris yang bergerak untuk mengelur surai hitam tao yang kini berantakan.

"Kris, kau mengeluarkan nya di dalam ya?" Tanya Zitao secara tiba-tiba. Mengingat semalam ia tidak merasa bahwa Kris menggunakan pengaman saat menyetubuhi nya.

"Sepertinya iya" Jawab Kris dengan santai. Seketika tubuh Zitao terlonjak. Ia bangkit menegapkan tubuh nya dan duduk di atas tubuh Kris.

"Kau gila? Bagai mana kalau…. Ah! Meyebalkan!" Memikirkan nya sudah membuat Zitao frustasi.

"Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Aku saja baru mengenal mu?"

 _'kau baru mengenalku tapi mau bercinta dengan ku.'_ Gumam Kris dalam hati dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Aku bahkan bertemu dengan mu di tengah jalan antah berantah lalu menolong mu dan memberikan mu bensin. Kalau aku orang jahat aku bisa saja membawa mu ke tempat lain, merampok mu atau tidak—"

"Memperkosa ku , begitu? Dan bahkan kau sudah melakukan nya. Tidak ada alasan yang lebih bagus?" pekik Zitao. Wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya marah karena Kris dapat melihat senyuman sayu tetap terpatri di wajah nya.

"Tidak bisa disebut memperkosa karena kau sangat menikmati nya semalam" Kris mulai menggoda Zitao. Sedangkan wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi merah. Ia memutar kedua bola mata nya jengah.

"Tenang saja , aku akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi. Aku berani bersumpah" Kris pun menaikan jari tengah dan telunjuk nya untuk membentuk _peace._

"Ya terserah kau" balas Zitao

"Jangan terus terusan merajuk, kau tidak bisa diam saat merajuk"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan membuat nya bangun kembali" Balas Kris. Seketika Zitao teringat akan kejantanan milik Kris yang masih berada di dalam nya. Dan posisi Zitao saat ini memang cukup berbahaya.

"Kris, keluarkan" perintah nya.

Kris tidak mengindahkan perkataan Zitao . Ia malah membalas nya. "Jika ia bangun, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab. Seperti—" ucapan Kris terpotong.

Zitao menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Seperti apa?"

"Ini" dan sejurus kemudian Kris kembali menghentakan pinggul nya dan Zitao yakin , Kris tidak akan berhenti sampai situ saja.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 _Catatan kaki:_

 _1._ _North Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan dan California itu negara bagian di Amerika Serikat kalo bisa dibilang semacam provinsi nya. California itu ada di barat nya Amerika dan paling bawah gitu. Sedangkan Wisconsin ada di Utara. Jadi dari California ini si Zitao nempuh jalur utara yang kalo di urutin itu dari timur ke barat jadinya North Dakota-Minnesota-Wisconsin._

 _2._ _Rolling door itu pintu besi yang dibuka ke atas yang suka ada di toko-toko atau ruko._

 _3._ _Escabana salah satu kota di Michigan , kalau Green Bay di Wisconsin. Keduanya sama-sama di dekat perbatasan antara Michigan dan Wisconsin. Keduanya juga berdekatan dengan danau di sana. Jadi bersebrangan._

 _4._ _Bean bag itu tempat duduk atau sofa yang bentuknya menyerupai karung besar yang empuk. Karena tidak memiliki rangka, sofa bean bag sangat nyaman diduduki. Bagian dalamnya diisi oleh butiran polistiren atau dikenal juga dengan Styrofoam_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haloo~Duh saya gatau apa yang saya tulis di atas. Ngebaca nya lagi bikin saya gila sendiri dan …Ah sudahlah. Hehe kembali lagi dengan saya di sini! Maaf yaa bukanya membawa NIGHTCRAWLER malah ngebawa cerita baru. Ini cuman selingan nya aja dan juga buat latihan nulis yang adegan rated M. Juju raja, ini pertama kali nya saya nulis adegan rated M yang bertema seksual, biasa nya saya kalo nulis rated M yang gore…. Hehe. Sebener nya cerita yang mengandung adegan seksual bukan bidang saya, namun beberapa teman meminta saya menulis hal semacam ini. Jadi yasudah, sekali-kali mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Oh iya dan kalau saya melihat pada antusias di kolom review dengan cerita ini, saya bakal nge post sequel nya. Kalo nggak ya nggak usah. Soalnya sequel nya udah setengah ketik haha.

Segitu aja dari saya. Maaf bila mungkin ada kata-kata atau bagian yang cringy , typo , dan hal lain. Terimakasih juga sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita tidak berfaedah ini. Jangan lupa review ya! Review anda sangat berarti demi mengasah cerita yang lebih baik untuk kedepan nya. J

Warm regards,

Aesthoxis


End file.
